Jessica ate 4 slices of cake. Gabriela ate 4 slices. If Jessica ate $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{10}$ of the cake.